1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to bacterial strains closely phenotypically related to the genus Lactobacillus.
It also relates to methods for culture of these strains and to their industrial uses.
The invention more particularly relates to bacterial strains isolated from palm wine.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known that palm wine is an alcoholic drink originating from spontaneous fermentation of the sap of trees belonging to the palm tree family. This sap comprises about 10 to 15% (w/v) of sucrose, several amino acids and vitamins.